


Nail Polish, Diamond Rings and a Butterfly Tattoo

by Tori2004 (orphan_account)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blowjobs, Bottom Louis, Eventual Smut, Fingering, M/M, Rimming, Top Harry, Twink Louis, badboy harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-10-20 01:43:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17613065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Tori2004
Summary: Louis is a feminine twinkHarry is a punk who has tattoos and wears eyelinerThey love each other more than anything else in the world





	1. One

Louis knew Harry Styles was the man he was going to marry. Harry Styles, the boy with all the tattoos. The boy with the wild curls that were soft to the touch. The boy with pirecing green eyes that could melt someone’s heart. The boy who only wore black, including his nail polish. 

Louis had snooped through Harry’s diary and read the neat, loopy handwriting. It read,  _”I bought Lou a ring. I’m going to take him out to dinner and ask him to marry me.”_

Louis’ heart had nearly stopped. He wanted Harry to be his for all eternity, he just didn’t know how much until he read those words. 

~~~

Louis was currently standing in front of his floor length mirror, in only a pair of pink lace panties. His clothes were scattered all over the floor and his palms were sweaty. Harry was going to propose tonight. 

Louis groaned and dug through his clothes pile for something decent. He put his head in his hands, wanting to scream. 

There was a knock at the window and Louis turned. Harry was standing there with a smirk on his pretty pink lips. Louis crossed his arms over his chest with a squeal. 

Harry opened the window, scanning Louis’ curvy body with hungry emerald eyes. Louis squirmed under the intense gaze. Both of Harry’s dimples were making an appearance. “Nice panties, boo.”

Louis stomped his foot as Harry crawled inside his room. “Go away, Harold. Fuck off and let me get dressed.”

Harry smiled, his eyes glued to the tip of Louis cock that was peeking out beneath the lace. He just walked closer, putting his hands on Louis’ hips. “You’ve been holding out on me.”

Louis pathetically hit at the older boy’s chest. “Why are you so horny?”

Harry kissed Louis’ nose, causing it to scrunch. “Cause I haven’t been laid in three years.”

It wasn’t the first time Harry had walked in on Louis with next to nothing on. But Louis was a virgin and even though he trusted his boyfriend, he wasn’t ready. The most they’ve done is barely touch each other, not even getting each other off.

Louis pouted, deciding to change the subject. “What should I wear?”

He scanned down his boyfriend’s fit body. Harry was dressed in obscenely tight skinny jeans that left nothing to the imagination, a black t-shirt and an unbuttoned plaid button up. He had a blue piece of fabric tied around his neck and his curls were in a half quiff. His green eyes were lined with eyeliner and his nails were painted black. 

Harry bumped his nose against Louis’. “You always look beautiful, no matter what you wear.”

Louis pouted, tilting his head. “That doesn’t help me.”

Harry sighed and knelt next to the pile of clothes. He grabbed a pair of grey jeans with ripped knees and a light blue oversized jumper. “Here. It’ll match your eyes.”

Louis studied the outfit, before nodding. Harry took the jeans, still kneeling, and held them open for Louis to step in. The smaller boy raised his eyebrows but complied. Harry stood as he pulled them up and fastened them. Louis tried on concentrate on anything other than the fact that Harry’s hands were _so_ close to touching him.

Harry then fully stood and kissed Louis’ forehead. He took the jumper and Louis put his arms up. Harry smiled fondly and slid it over the boy’s head. “I love you, babe.”

Louis bit his lip, standing on his tiptoes to kiss the tall boy. “I love you too.”

~~~

Louis sipped his tea, swinging his legs back and forth. Harry looked more nervous than Louis had ever seen him, but the shorter lad didn’t want to give away that he knew about the proposal. 

Harry took a bite of his chicken, staring at the table. The date was at a fancy restaurant, but was honestly kind of boring. Louis smirked to himself, deciding to shake things up a bit. “You’re quiet, love.”

Harry nearly jumped two feet. He nodded. “Um yeah, uh...I just, uh...you know...”

Louis stifled a laugh, trying his best for a poker face. “Mm hm. How’s your dinner?”

Harry nibbled on his bottom lip. “Good, uh yeah, it’s good. Um...how is yours.”

Louis glanced at his fettuccine alfredo and smiled back at his Hazza. “Delicious, thanks for asking.”

Harry nodded. “Speaking of questions...I have something to ask you.”

Louis nodded, his heart rising into his throat. Harry reaches for the boy’s smaller hand and Louis gave it to him. Harry squeezed Louis’ hand and cleared his throat.

”Since the moment I met you, I fell completely and irretrievably in love with you. You are my everything, my love, my sunshine and my angel. You’re so perfect and such an amazing person and I have no idea why you picked me out of every other guy you could have had. I love you so fucking much. You taught me how to be who I am, how to express myself and how to love myself.

“You, fuck, you taught me what true love is. You showed me how to feel these insane, amazing feelings. You’re the only person in the whole world I can see myself with for the rest of my life. I trust you with my heart, with everything I am.” Harry was blinking rapidly and Louis was crying. “S-So what I’m trying to ask is...will you marry me.”

Harry sunk to one knee and Louis sobbed. He nodded quickly. “Yes. Holy shit, yes.”

Louis fell to his knees, kissing Harry passionately and hugging him. “I love you.”

Harry slid the ring on Louis’ finger. It was a silver band with a small diamond. It fit perfectly. Louis bit his lip, kissing Harry again. This was the happiest he had ever been.


	2. Two

Harry kissed Louis goodbye, the small boy smiling into it. “We’re engaged.”

Louis had said it about fifty thousand times throughout the night. Harry smiled, feeling his heart soar. “Yeah. If you want to come over tonight, you can.”

Louis nodded. “Yeah. Bye fiancé.”

Harry was smiling like an idiot at this point and he waved as Louis hopped down from the truck and closed the door. Harry drove home, feeling like he weighed less than a feather.

Harry parked his truck and got out, making his way up the drive. As soon as he got through the door, his mum hugged him. “How did it go?”

Harry bit his lip, to stop his smile from growing even more. “He said yes!”

Anne hugged her son been tighter. “You’re growing up so fast. You used to be my baby...”

As soon as his mum let go, his sister hugged him from the side, her other hand on her baby bump. Gemma was grinning and showing off her dimples. “Aw, baby brother. Did he like the ring?”

Harry rolled his eyes but nodded. They both thought the ring was perfect on Louis’ tiny finger. Gemma’s smile grew. “I told you so.”

Harry gave her the finger as his phone buzzed in his pocket. He pulled it out and frowned. 

**Lou Bear _💙_ 💙💚💚:**

**_Can you come pick me up?? I really don’t wanna stay here right now..._ **

Harry sighed. “Speaking of, I’m going to go get him.”

Anne and Gemma exchanged worried looks but both nodded. Harry made his way to the car as quickly as possible.

~~~

Louis opened the door to his tiny house and shoved his left hand in the pocket of his jeans. His mum was snogging some bloke on the couch and he froze. 

Louis hurried to his room, muttering apologies. He collapsed onto his bed, tears running down his face. This had started out to be an amazing night, but of course it would be ruined. He pulled out his phone, texting Harry. 

He changed the contact name to **Curly** **Fiancé💕😘,** with a small smile. He went over to his mirror and wiped the tears from under his eyes. 

Louis grabbed Harry’s purple old ‘Jack Wills’ jumper from a chair. He pulled off his nice blue jumper and slid the old one on. It smelled like Harry and Louis was swimming in the purple fabric. He smiled to himself.

His phone dinged and he grabbed it. 

**Curly Fiancé💕😘:**

**_I’m here, love. Are you okay??_ **

Louis wiped under his eyes when a fresh batch of tears threatened to spill. 

**Not really...**

Louis walked back out of his room and quickly went out the front door. Harry’s black truck was waiting and Louis ran to it. He had to jump twice to actually get in. 

Harry gave him a concerned sideways glance. “Hey beautiful. What’s wrong?”

Louis shook his head, playing with the ring. “I-I don’t want to talk about it right now.”

Harry took his right hand and entwined their fingers. He started the engine and they drove to Harry’s large, beautiful stone mansion. Louis bit his lip and Harry went around the car.

He opened the door, his green eyes full of concern. Louis fell into his arms. His voice cane out quieter than he meant it to. “I love you.” 

Harry rubbed Louis’ back, not saying anything. He didn’t need to. When Louis was upset all he wanted was physical contact and Harry knew this. The curly haired boy lifted Louis up, the short lad wrapping his thin legs around Harry’s waist.

Harry carried him inside, Louis’ arms wrapped tightly around his neck. When they got inside, Louis looked up. Gemma and Anne were watching the couple. Louis buried his face back in his fiancé’s shoulder. 

~~~

Harry brushed Louis’ fringe out of his face. The boy was blinking quickly, tears filling up his big blue eyes. “Haz?”

”Yes, love?” Harry tangled their legs together under the blankets. Harry was only in a pair of briefs. Louis was in the purple jumper and a pair of Harry’s sweats. Ones that the taller lad had to tie up, but they fit perfectly around Louis’ full bum.

Louis ran his delicate fingers over Harry’s features. “I-I went home and my mum was with a guy...I wanted to tell her about us...but she wasn’t there for me. She never is...”

Harry felt his heart drop. “It’ll all be okay, babe. You have me. You’ll always have me.”

Louis nodded, smiling softly. “I know.”


	3. Three

Louis kissed Harry goodbye, feeling sad. He didn’t want to go to his house, because it wasn’t home. Every since he met him, Harry  was and always will be his home.

The taller lad cupped Louis’ face. “I love you. Text me if you need me.”

Louis nodded, having to jump down from Harry’s ridiculously tall truck. He landed with a huff, waving backwards at his fiancé. He unlocked the door to his house and stepped inside. His mum looked up from her show. “Where did you go?”

Louis shoved his left hand into the pocket of Harry’s jumper. It was a different one, a black one that his fiancé just wore and Harry promised to wear the other one over the next few days. “I went to Harry’s.”

Jay pursed her lips. “I don’t like that boy, Louis.”

Louis felt the engagement ring grow heavier on his finger. He rolled his eyes. “Good for you. I didn’t ask for your opinion.”

His mum raised her eyebrows. “I’m your mother. You should care what I think about that awful boy.”

Louis glowered at her. “I fucking love him!”

She crossed her arms. “He’s a sorry, rich excuse for a boyfriend.”

Louis shook his head, mumbling under his breath, “Fiancé.”

Jay had heard him. She snapped her head up. “What?!”

Louis rolled his eyes, choosing not to speak. His mum was staring at him. “Show me your left hand.”

He tried to walk around her and go to his room, but she grabbed his arm and pulled his hand out of the pocket. Her eyes found the ring, her mouth dropping open. “You’re not marrying this boy.”

Louis yanked his arm back. “Actually I am. I’m eighteen, you can’t stop me.”

With that, he ran to his room and locked the door, twisting the silver band around his finger, the diamond sparkling. He pulled out his phone, calling Harry. The other boy’s deep voice answered immediately. “ _Lou_?”

”Hey, love.” Louis smiled. 

” _Are_ _you_ _okay_?” Harry had an edge of concern to his perfect voice. “ _Do_ _you_ _need_ _me_ _to_ _pick_ _you_ _up_.”

“Can you come here, actually?” Louis’ fingers curled around his sweater paws. 

“ _Yeah. I’m on my way.”_ Louis smiled to himself, ending the call. 

~~~

Harry knocked on the door of Louis’ small house. Jay opened it, glaring at him. “What gives you the right to come here? Especially after you _proposed_ to my son?”

Harry shrugged, putting on a lazy, but charming grin. “Louis wanted me.”

She scoffed, shaking her head. “No fucking way. I forbid you from seeing him. You’re tainting my baby!”

Harry just rolled his eyes and walked around the house, to Louis’ window. He knocked twice and Louis opened it, with a grin. “Hey Curly.”

”Hey beautiful.” Harry stepped into his room. Louis fell into his arms, sighing. Harry gently pulled away, holding him at an arms length to admire his fiancé. The sight made his dick stiffen.

Louis was in Harry’s clothes, a massive turn on, and absolutely swimming in the worn black jumper and sweats. His blue eyes sparkled, but still held hints of sadness. His hair was messy. Harry wanted to fuck him right then and there, and ruin the innocence lurking in Louis’ eyes. 

He held himself back, but barely. He understood that Louis wanted to keep his virginity until marriage. When the taller boy had previously asked him why, he had shrugged sheepishly, explaining that he only wanted to submit to and please one person.

Harry still had a hard time believing that he was that person. And no, that wasn’t the reason he proposed, although it was an obvious plus. He couldn’t see himself with anyone else, even the thought of it disgusted him. The thought of Louis with someone else though, that nearly made him murderous.

The smaller boy broke him from his thoughts, by pressing his thin lips against Harry’s. Louis’ lips were soft, warm and familiar.

The feathery haired lad pulled back, a soft smile on his face and those beautiful blues eyes were sparkling with mischief. “Wanna piss of my mum?”

Harry let out an embarrassing squeak of a laugh. Louis smiled fondly, his lips forming a ‘v.’ The curly haired boy brushed his thumb along Louis’ cheekbone. “Course I do.”

Louis nodded and grabbed Harry’s hand, dragging him out of his bedroom. Jay was leaning up against the counter and doing something on her phone. She looked up, her face turning into a frown. “What the fuck?”

Louis grinned, swaying his hips adorably and giving Harry’s hand a squeeze. “Haz and I wanted some tea.”

~~~

Louis looked up at Harry. The green eyed lad was watching him fondly. He turned back to the kitchen, ignoring his mum, and grabbing the kettle, two cups and a couple tea bags. 

He plugged in the kettle, turning it on and reaching for Harry. The taller lad wrapped his arms around him and Louis reached up, pulling Harry down. He pressed his lips firmly against Harry’s full ones.

”Get the fuck off of my son!” Jay snapped, putting her hands on her hips.

Harry pulled away, blushing pink. He looked so fucking hot with the flushed cheeks, kiss swelled lips and dark eyeliner that made his emerald eyes pop. 

Louis didn’t know how he deserved Harry, but honestly wasn’t complaining. Louis just brushed his fingers over Harry’s lips, then turned back to his mum. “What? Do you have a problem?”

Jay scoffed. “You realize that he only wants you for sex right? My feminine twink of a son is engaged to a boy who only wants to get into his pants.”

Harry’s eyes became daggers. “You. Don’t. Know. Anything. About. Me.”

Louis booped Harry’s nose, making him scrunch it up like a bunny. He took a deep breath, thoroughly calming himself down. Louis kisses Harry’s cheek, gently, before turning back to Jay. “I’m a virgin, mum. I’m waiting until I’m married.”

Jay rolled her eyes. “Oh _that’s_ why he proposed.”

Louis flipped her off, going back to his fiancé to play with the loose ringlets that were tied back in a red bandanna. He mouthed, ‘I love you so much.’

Harry smiled sweetly, mouthing back. ‘I love you, too.’


	4. Four

Harry felt two arms wrap around his waist when he was going through his locker. He shoved his binders in his bag and turned to his fiancé, almost choking on air. 

Louis was wearing a sheer pink crop top and a pair of ripped blue jeans. He smirked. “Like what you see?”

Harry adjusted his jeans. “Fuck. I love it so much.”

Louis nodded, looking pleased with himself. Harry reached for his left hand and kissed the diamond on the ring. Louis’ nails had white French tips and looked good in Harry’s, which had chipped black polish. 

Louis stares into his eyes for another minute, before stepping away and swaying his hips. “Bye Hazzy. I’m going out with Zayn. We’ll meet you, Liam and Niall in the cafeteria.”

Harry pulled the boy close and kissed him. “Have Li and Zee hooked up yet?”

Louis shook his head with an adorable pout. “Ugh, don’t remind me. They were supposed to be my OTP!”

Harry smiled fondly at him. “Bye Lou.”

”Bye Haz.” Louis spun on his heels, walking away. Harry may or may not have shamelessly checked out his perky ass.

~~~

Louis ran his fingers through his fringe. “So...you like having Liam dangling from strings like a puppet? Control freak much.”

Zayn rolled his eyes. “At least I’m not so vain I want my fiancé’s balls to be the same colour as my eyes. Also congrats on that by the way.”

Louis glanced down at his ring. “Thanks babe.”

They were in McDonalds, knowing how unhealthy it was, but not caring. Zayn could eat all he wanted and still be tiny, and Louis just didn’t give a fuck.

Louis smiled sweetly and the cashier. “Can I please have a cheeseburger Happy Meal with apple slices and a vanilla milkshake.”

The cashier, a bored looking boy with greasy blonde hair nodded and looked at Zayn, who ran his hand through his quiff, fixing it. “Uh, could I have chicken nuggets and a Pepsi.”

The cashier sighed, putting that in the register. Louis handed over a twenty dollar bill and pulled out his phone. 

_**Haz...** _

The response came right away and Zayn, who was looking over Louis’ shoulder, scoffed. “You have him so whipped.”

Louis grinned. “I know.”

**From: Curly Fiancé💕😘**

**_Are you ok?? What’s up L??_ **

Louis smiled. This boy was fucking perfect. **_I love you🥰_**

He could picture Harry rolling his emerald eyes. 

** From: Curly Fiancé💕😘 **

**_I love you 2._ **

Their order was ready, so Louis put his phone away to take his food. 

~~~

Harry watched Louis and Zayn walk into the cafeteria, his heart fluttering. When the shorter lad sat next to Harry, nearly on his lap,  he suppressed a smile. “Why are you so clingy?”

Louis faked a pout. “What do you mean?”

Harry kissed the top of his head, feeling slightly uncomfortable at the amount of eyes on them. Word travelled fast there and by now, everyone and their grandma would know about the engagement. 

Harry just shook his head fondly. Niall stole one of Zayn’s nuggets. “Lou, why do you always get happy meals?”

Harry rubbed Louis’ thick thigh. “Because he’s mentally five.”

Louis flipped him off, taking a bite of his burger and audibly moaning. He shifted on Harry’s lap, his bum now pressed against Harry’s crotch. 

Harry knew it was his version of saying ‘fuck you’ to the taller boy, but holy shit. Harry reached down, thumbing Louis’ bare back, right above his waistline. It was the closest Harry could touch him without him getting uncomfortable.

Louis reached in the bag, pulling out a plastic wrapped toy. He looked sad. Harry just sighed, hugging him tighter. “I love you so much.”

Louis nodded, leaning into Harry’s touch. Their three friends were staring at the table pointedly, only Zayn knowing what was going on.


	5. Five

Louis had stolen Harry’s phone and was taking Snapchat selfies, sticking out his tongue. Harry was in the hallway, wearing nothing but a towel and smiling fondly. “Hey cutie.”

Louis looked up and waved Harry over. “Hey Haz.”

Harry walked closer. His parents were out of town and Louis was staying over. They trusted Louis and knew he was saving himself because Harry told his mum everything.

Louis’ blue eyes travelled down Harry’s almost naked body. He nibbled on his bottom lip, shifting on the bed. Harry smirked, running his finger over Louis’ cheekbone. “Are you alright if I change in here?”

Louis nodded. “Actually...uh...”

Harry raised his eyebrows and Louis sat up, passionately connecting their lips. The smaller boy maneuvered onto his knees, deepening the kiss. Harry grunted, fingers travelling to the waistband of Louis’ jeans. His long, ringed fingers slid through the belt loop.

Louis pulled himself up, wrapping his legs around Harry’s waist and the towel fell to the ground. Louis pulled away from Harry’s lips. “I want to...try things with you. Not sex, but other things.”

Harry felt himself harden. “What things?”

Louis’ blue eyes sparkled. “Like...I want your fingers.”

Harry was definitely sporting a semi now. “Are you sure, baby?”

His fiancé nodded, pecking Harry’s lips. “Of course, Hazza. I trust you more than anyone else in the world.”

~~~

Harry set Louis down on the bed and kissed both of his cheeks. He lifted up the blue eyed boy’s shirt and the taller boy kissed up his tummy, sucking love bites along the way. Louis felt intense arousal deep in the pit of his stomach. He squirmed, whining for more.

Harry pulled down Louis’ jeans and sucked two love bites, one on each thigh. The smaller lad’s cock was fully hard and all he wanted was long, ringed fingers up his hole. “Please, Haz please...”

Harry pulled off Louis’ underwear next and spread the blue eyes boy’s legs, moving off the bed. He took a bottle of lube and put some on his fingers. 

Louis watched he crawled back on the bed and holding himself above the blue eyed lad. Harry reached down, finger teasing at his rim. “Are you sure?”

Louis nodded, feeling anxious but excited. “I love you, Haz. Of course I’m sure.” 

Harry nodded, his boner brushing against Louis’ thigh. “Okay, beautiful.”

He pushed the finger in and Louis closed his eyes. It felt slightly weird, but he let his fiancé continue to push it his finger in.

When it was fully in, Louis felt full and he brushed his hand through Harry’s curls. “Move, love.”

Harry moved the finger halfway out, then all the way back in. Louis hummed in pleasure and Harry’s green eyes met his blue ones. “You okay?”

Louis nodded, grinding down on the finger. “Add another.”

Harry obliged, scissoring the smaller boy. He gripped the sheets, whining when the taller lad’s fingers brushed his prostate. “Haz!”

Harry kept pressing against the bundle of nerves, making Louis a wreck. He was moaning loudly, practically screaming. He came hard, all over his stomach and Harry’s shirt. 

Louis’ breathing calmed slowly and he blacked out for a few seconds. He came back when Harry pulled his fingers out. “Fuck...that totally beat my own hand.”

Harry let out a little laugh, kissing his lips gently. “You’re so perfect.”

Louis shook his head, thumbing the spot where Harry’s dimple would be. “Can I...”

The taller boy raised his eyebrows. “What do you want, babe?”

Louis felt his face flush. “Can I blow you?”

Harry nodded, eyes sparkling. “If you want to, yes baby. Of course you can.”

Louis grinned and Harry switched their places, the green eyed boy on the bottom. Louis undressed him and kissed down his naked body. 

Harry’s cock was huge and Louis took a deep breath. “Tell me how.”

Harry nodded, instructing him in his deep voice. It sent shivers down Louis’ spine. He put his mouth around the head, sucking lightly, before taking more of it.

He twirled his tongue around the dick, making Harry groan. From the tenseness of his abs, Louis could tell he was trying to keep still. He continued to suck and he moved his hand, tugging on the part he couldn’t fit in his mouth.

Harry came down his throat, Louis swallowing it. He then pulled off, kissing Harry, giving him his own fluids. “I love you so much.”

Harry’s eyes sparkled. “I love you, too.”


	6. Six

Louis stretched his foot out into Harry’s lap. The taller boy’s curls were tied back in a bandanna, his eyes were popping because of his eyeliner and he was in a black jumper. 

Louis was in a light pink cashmere jumper and tight blue ripped jeans. Harry’s large fingers were drumming on Louis’ ankles. “When?”

Louis bit his lip gently. “In the summer, after we graduate. On the beach, maybe?”

Harry dimpled fondly. “We could get married in Hawaii, my family could afford it.”

Louis smiled, entwining their fingers. “I’d like that, Hazza. What about the honeymoon?”

Harry looked like he was thinking for a second. “I’ll surprise you.”

Louis pouted, batting his eyelashes. “Please Hazza...”

The boy snorted, shaking his head. “You’ll like it, I promise. But I’m not telling you.”

Louis leaned forward to peck Harry’s full lips and just barely brushed them when his phone rang. He groaned, but grabbed it off of the table.

** Incoming Call From: Zaynie Boo🖕😛🙃 **

Louis rolled his eyes and answered the call. “Hey.”

Zayn’s voice was shaking. “ _Can you come over? Please?”_

Louis abruptly stood and ran to the door. “Yeah Zee, of course.”

Louis pulled on his shoes and Harry’s jacket. It touched his mid thighs. The phone beeped to signify the end of the call and the blue eyed boy turned to Harry. “I have to go. Zayn needs me.”

~~~

Louis opened Zayn’s bedroom door, his heart breaking at the sight of his best friend. Zayn was laying on the bed, curled into a ball and sobbing. Louis padded over to him and sat on the edge of the bed. “Hey Zee. What happened?”

A pair of large doe eyes looked up at him. “I was at a party. W-we were flirting and then...then later...I saw him f-fucking _her.”_

Louis rubbed his best friend’s back. “Liam?”

Zayn nodded, scrubbing his hand down his face. “Y-yeah.”

”With who?” Louis curled up next to him. 

Zayn shook his head. “Y-you know his ex? The uni girl, Cheryl?”

The blue eyed boy rolled his eyes. “She was a bitch.”

Zayn wiped under his eyes, letting out a little laugh. “I know, right. But apparently Li doesn’t think so.”

Louis took a deep breath and pulled out his phone, sending a text to Harry.

**_Hey, Harold. Talk to Li. He hooked up w Cheryl at a party. Z walked in on them. Talk to him b4 I do or I swear I’ll rip his balls off._ **

He turned back to Zayn, kissing his forehead. “It’ll be okay. I’m forcing Harry to talk to him for me.”


	7. Seven

Harry was driving as slow as possible, dreading his visit to Liam’s place. He knew the feelings Zayn had for Liam were mutual, but he really didn’t know if _Liam_ knew Zayn felt the same. 

He also really didn’t want to yell at his best friend, but he would do anything Louis asked. Harry pulled in Liam’s driveway. 

He lived in a medium sized house with brick siding and flowers up the driveway. Harry slid down from his seat and locked his truck, walking to the front door.

He hesitated before knocking twice. Karen, Liam’s mum, opened the door and smiled kindly at him. “Harry, what a nice surprise!”

The curly haired lad grinned charmingly. “Is Li home?”

Karen nodded. “He’s right upstairs, love.”

Harry stepped inside the house and slid out of his favourite Chelsea boots. He thanked Karen, before making his way to Liam’s bedroom. He knocked on the door.

Liam opened it, eyebrows raised. Harry stepped in and sat on the bed. His best friend looked incredibly confused. “Harry, what are you doing here?”

The green eyed boy ran his hand through his curls. “Louis wanted me to talk to you before he, quote ‘ripped your balls off.’”

Liam looked even more confused and a bit concerned. “Um...okay?”

Harry shook out his hair and fixed it again before continuing. “You hooked up with Cheryl Cole?”

Guilt passed over the brown eyed lad’s face. “Zee walked in.”

Harry rolled his eyes. “I know. Louis’ at his.”

Understanding crashed through Liam’s puppyish eyes. “I feel so bad H. But Zayn was drinking and touching my arm. I was tipsy and a bit horny, but he was drunker than me and I would _never_ take advantage of him. Later she came up to me, pretty much sober and we started making out. One thing led to another and I was about to...you know, when we heard the door open. I left her and heard him crying in the bathroom, but I didn’t want to make things worse...”

“So you left with out explaining what was going on to him?” Harry asked incredulously. “Are you fucking serious? That boy is head over heels for you and you have been pinning over him for years. What the hell is wrong with you?”

Liam managed to look even guiltier and really happy at the sane time. “Zayn Malik likes me?! Oh god...Zayn likes me. I fucked up H.”

Harry rolled his eyes. “No shit, Sherlock.”


	8. Eight

Harry knocked on Louis’ window, waiting for his fiancé. The blue eyed lad opened the window and smiled sweetly. “Hey Curly. Did you talk to Liam?”

Harry stepped through the window and closed it behind him. Louis puckered his lips and the green eyed lad kissed them. “Yeah. I told him Zayn was in love with him and he just about shit himself.”

The shorter lad smirked and tugged on a stray curl. “Good. Those two are fucking idiots and I’m fucking done with all the pining.”

Harry snorted and kissed Louis again. The smaller boy looked amazing, his hair all mussed up and Harry’s jumper practically drowning him. The green eyed lad wanted him so badly. “You’re so beautiful, Lou.”

Louis gently pressed his thigh to Harry’s semi, making him hiss. Louis’ blue eyes were sparkling and his lips dawned a shit eating grin. 

Harry lifted him up and set him back down on the twin bed. He curled into his fiancé, the two boy’s barely fitting. Louis entwined their fingers, smiling adorably. “I love you so much. You’re my everything, Haz. You...you fucking own my heart. I hope you know that.”

Harry brushed his pale fingers across Louis’ sun kissed cheek. “I know. I feel the same, baby.”

Louis’ lips parted slightly and he just hooked their ankles together, pulling Harry closer. “I don’t know what I did to deserve you, how I found you. But I’m so fucking lucky I did. You make me _so_ happy. I don’t even understand...I can barely breathe when I’m apart from you...when I’m around you even. You, fuck, I love you so much I can barely wrap my head around it.”

A tear slipped down Harry’s cheek. “Fuck...”

Louis was crying but he smiled. “You’re not the tough guy you pretend to be, eh? Imagine your waterworks at our wedding.”

The taller lad kissed him deeply. “I can’t wait for you to be mine forever.

Louis just shook his head. “I’m already yours, Styles. You’ve ruined me for other guys.”

“Good.”


	9. Nine

The next day after school, Louis hopped down from Harry’s truck. Loud, very Harry-like, music made the entire large vehicle vibrate. Louis walked backwards, waving at his fiancé.

He turned and the smile faded. That car... _his_ car was in the driveway. Louis turned, but Harry was already gone. He couldn’t just call him up for every stupid thing, anyways. He needed to do this.

Louis opened the door timidly and both Jay and Mark’s heads turned. The teenager smiled sheepishly. “Hi.”

Mark raised his eyebrows when Louis just stood there, so the blue eyed lad blurted out. “Why do you hate me?”

Mark glared at him and Louis scurried past him, to his room. He closed the door and sunk down, feeling like his chest was underwater. He could barely breathe, he felt like he was drowning.

He couldn’t call Harry, though. Louis was too much of a burden anyways and Harry didn’t need to be dragged down.

Harry was perfect, strong and gorgeous. He wasn’t afraid to show his true colours and stood up for himself and others. Louis loved him so much it almost physically hurt.

Harry deserved the world, but Louis wasn’t sure he could give it to him. Not yet. He was too much of a burden on the green eyed lad and he didn’t like to be.

Louis fell sideways to the floor and curled into a fetal position. He dug his nails into his palms and started crying, sobs shaking his small body.

~~~

Harry frowned at his phone. Louis normally called him back right away, but it had been an hour and still no reply.

He stood and made his way downstairs, running a hand through his tangled curls. Anne looked up. “Hey, love. What’s up?”

“I’m going to Lou’s. He hasn’t called or texted me back yet and I want to check on him.” Harry pulled on a random pair of Chelsea boots and grabbed some slip on Vans from the closet.

He had been saving them for Louis and wanted to randomly surprise him with them. Now was as good of time as any to do it.

Harry kissed Anne on the cheek and left the house, going to his truck. He started the familiar drive to Louis’ house and pulled over to the side of the road.

He didn’t bother with the door and walked around the house, almost tripping twice. He looked in the window and his heart leapt into his throat.

Louis was curled up on his bedroom floor, rocking back and forth as tears streamed down his cheeks. Sobs were shaking his already trembling body.

Harry opened the unlocked window and hurried to his fiancé, crouching next to the smaller lad. Louis looked up, his ocean blue eyes filled with pain. 

Harry easily lifted him onto his lap and kissed the salty tears from his cheeks. He knew Louis enough to know to stay silent. Louis’ arms wrapped around Harry’s neck and he shifted closer to the green eyed boy. “You’re here.”

Harry kissed the top of the crying lad’s hair, feeling the tickle of the soft strands against his mouth. “Yeah.”

Harry stood, easily carrying Louis to the bed. He set the smaller lad down and kicked off his boots, crawling next to him. Louis automatically leaned into Harry’s touch.

The curly haired boy felt his heart throb. Louis was his everything, the most important person in his life. When Louis was sad, Harry would go to the ends of the earth just to make him smile. 

The smaller lad looked up. “I love you so fucking much. I hate th-that I’m such a b-burden on you...”

Harry started to cry and he shook his head violently, curls flying. “No, Lou. You’re not a burden. You never will be. You’re my everything, okay?”

Louis nodded and hugged Harry tighter. “You’re amazing.”

Harry returned the hug, loving the feel of Louis lithe body in his arms. “You too. You’re so beautiful, so incredible, and most importantly, you’re _mine_ and your not a burden.”

Louis’ voice was quiet and even raspier than usual. “Okay. I love you.”

Harry kissed him gently, the tears making it salty, but Louis’ lips were perfect. The kiss said it all, showing Louis Harry’s love better than words ever could. 

Harry wasn’t great with words and phrasing what he wanted to say, but he knew how to portray his emotions through a kiss, or an action. 

Louis pulled back and rested their foreheads together. His breathing was evening out and Harry rubbed his back. Louis was the best thing that had ever happened to him.


End file.
